


Wasted Times and Broken Dreams

by Clift01



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Asshole!Jared; Bottom!Jensen; Alpha/Omega; Non-Con; Hurt Jensen; Abused Jensen; WIP, Domestic Violence, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clift01/pseuds/Clift01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Because I steal most of my ideas from SPNKink. All my ideas!).<br/>Rich kid Jared meets poor but smart Jensen in college. They fall in love. Jared has to leave the country to further his studies and Jensen is supposed to see Jared off at the airport. Jared's dad who has never liked Jensen makes it so Jensen is late to the airport (Jensen doesn't need to know that the circumstances that made him late are the results of Jared's dad's machinations)--he's sad that he didn't get to see Jared go but it's okay because he knows they'll keep in touch. Jensen doesn't know that Jared's dad also arranged for Jared to receive a letter that is supposedly from Jensen saying that he only ever wanted Jared for his money and that he's found a new benefactor so he doesn't need Jared anymore.<br/>Fast forward several years and Jared is back in the US. He tracks Jensen down and through one of his people offers him a job as his secretary. Jensen, unemployed (could be of Jared's doing), hard up on cash and increasingly desperate, accepts the job that came out of nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen quit believing in happy families when he was all of five years old. His idyllic childhood ended one sunny day in August when his Daddy was dragged out of their home and arrested for fraud. Jensen had been a momma’s boy (at least that’s what Josh always told him) and he didn’t understand why Momma was crying and yelling and every time he tried to hug her she’d push him away. But after that everything changed. His Daddy, his nanny, his beautiful home and worse, the smile on his Mommy’s face left and he never saw them again. Without Daddy his family fell apart and his brother sneered whenever he cried that he missed him. “Sure, you can see that asshole again. Give it twenty years.” At his younger brother’s confused look, Josh had finally elaborated. “He’s in prison. That’s what happens when you lie and you steal your client’s money. God, you’re so _dumb.”_

He was confused about what was happening but Jensen knew enough to understand the shame on his mother’s face as she counted out nickels at the store, and her tight lipped anger whenever he asked to see dad. He quickly learned to stop asking.

There were a lot of angry people. Everywhere. All the time. Most of them shouting as his Mom until one day she packed up their bags and moved them into a new home. Jensen hated it, mostly because his big brother Josh bitched about it and got mad all the time because they had to share a room. There were no Christmas presents that year either (or the following, but that was next year’s bad news) and Josh yelled all the time. “It’s not Santa’s fault, dummy, it’s your precious _Dads_.” Jensen’s lower lip had trembled, not liking the way Josh sneered whenever he mentioned him. Dad messed up and lost their money Josh told him, which meant Jensen lost his nice home that had barely registered and ended up sharing a bedroom with his pissed off angry brother in a dirty apartment. It was why Mom’s friends were angry with them, why none of them would return her calls when she was desperate enough to beg for help.

It was easier for Jensen. Jensen didn’t remember that much about growing up with enough money that it was never a consideration. He remembered some stuff but mostly it was the opportunities that wealth had brought them; time together to spend as a family. He remembered being happy, and the smiles on his parent’s faces. And then he remembered Mom blinking back tears one time when she’d lost a few dollars and didn’t have enough to pay for the groceries, and her angrily hoisting his sister on one hip and yanking his hand to hurry him along as they fled the store. She’d been angry all the way back to their shoddy home, barely saying a word until she’d gotten them safely inside. Mommy had roughly parked Mack on the floor and stumbled into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Jensen had stood still, scared and not knowing what to do so instead he found the last of the cereal and milk and fed his sister, ruffling her hair and whispered at her to be quiet. From outside her bedroom he could hear his Mommy weeping, horrible broken cries that had shaken him to the core. He’d sung softly to his sister to distract her, loving the little gap-toothed smile she gave him, even as his stomach rumbled with hunger.

So when people said money didn’t matter, that it didn’t make you happy, Jensen knew better and he called bullshit. 

==

Jensen, starving and tired from working a late night shift to supplement his scholarship had looked up from the campus quad and blinked. From his angle, seated on the bench with his books scattered over his lap he found the source of the disruption.

Noisy grating laughter. 

It was obnoxious, a kind of _look at us, we’re having fun that you’re not part of_ laughter. Studying, working mad hours and trying to survive his roommates were taking up all of Jensen’s time and the last of his good humour; the laughter sounded strange and alien to him. God, he just wanted to sleep. No more late shifts at the coffee house and no more scrimping to buy books and missing the odd meal here and there just to make ends meet. He stared at the group of guys milling around in the quad, the overcast skies casting a pall over everything.

And then…

The crowds parted and a strikingly handsome boy strode forward. It was Tom Welling. Jensen knew of him because everyone adored him. He was gorgeous, all long limbs and confidence and easy grins. The kind of kid that always had a smile on his lips and that _everyone_ wanted to hang with. Welling nodded absently as his friends jostled for his attention, not really paying attention and it struck Jensen that he was looking for something, his eyes skittering over the quad as he searched. Suddenly, for the first time in a brutally overcast day there was a break in the clouds and a lone ray of sunshine hit this golden boy. He literally shone, his own place in the sun.

Jensen rolled his eyes heavenward, one thought flashing through his mind.

_Gimmie a break._

He was about to dive back into his book when he cast one last look up. Welling’s eyes had stopped their frantic searching and his stare was fixed. On _him_. Jensen gulped, nervous to be the focus of such intense focus, and just to be sure looked around. _Nope, nobody behind him_. He turned back and saw a slow grin spreading over that handsome face.

Jensen frowned and forced himself to look away, already half convinced that Welling had been staring at someone else, and only nervously looking up and noting that Welling was still staring, still smiling and now moving forward, a spring in his step as though he’d finally found purpose. The ray of sunlight moved with him, lighting him up like his own personal spotlight and making Jensen roll his eyes again. He tensed, scrambling to gather up his books and ready to flee in case Welling wanted the bench he was sat on. If he timed this just right then he might be gone by the time this young prince was near.

He was wrong.

A large hand reached out and snatched his book from him.

“Going somewhere, Jenny?”

His friends, the usual suspects, lurked behind Welling’s massive shoulders and Jensen watched them warily. None of them shared Welling’s height but these guys looked down on him; sure they thought he was attractive (Jensen was dirt poor - he wasn’t deaf to their propositions) but they didn’t like him; his clothes and his background didn’t fit and he was an omega who didn’t know his place. One of them, Chad Murray was looking him up and down and sidled closer.

“Jenny’s so pretty. Maybe he needs to touch up his makeup?”

Somebody in the back made a muffled comment and there was snide laughter until Tom stared his friends down. Jensen used the distraction to his advantage and snatched his book back. He didn’t talk much to Welling or his group of friends but he knew enough about them to have the sense to steer clear. They liked to entertain themselves by bullying those who didn’t fit and if anyone didn’t fit it was Jensen; he was too poor, too pretty, too smart and too shy. All of them, Tom Welling included, hell, Welling _most_ of all, were class A pricks who thought their privileged backgrounds, good looks and money gave them the right to run roughshod over the world.

Jensen ignored the muttered comments (assholes were always putting him down because he never accepted their crude invites to fuck him) and managed to gather his books up into his backpack. He’d even taken a few steps when he was suddenly yanked backwards, his bag and books flying through the air. Welling slung his arms around his waist and pulled him back to his body, turning him around. “Hey, I wasn’t done Jenny.” His smile had dimmed and a cold chill filled Jensen. He blinked, his eyes wide and licked his lips nervously as he stared up at Welling, both of them pressed up chest to chest. The larger boy jerked, pulling Jensen closer with that typical Alpha’s sense of entitlement that pissed him off so much. Jensen tried to stumble backwards but Tom’s grip was too strong.

“Let me go,” he pleaded, hating how weak he sounded. 

Welling liked it though, his smile back in full force. “Hold still. I said I’m not done with you yet.”

Tom pulled at him until their bodies were aligned closely together, arranging him as if he was nothing, just something there for his pleasure and Jensen felt sickened, his body numb with disgust. Tom was hard; his semi-erect dick grinding into Jensen’s stomach and he blushed. Welling’s friends had clustered around them, near enough so that anyone outside of their group would have no idea what was going on. Sickened, Jensen realised they wouldn’t help him. He struggled once more and Tom groaned pleasurably at the friction against his cock and that’s when Jensen just gave up. He slumped, allowing himself to fall against the body holding him tight. It wasn’t like he had much choice anyway.

“Why you always gotta run from me, Jenny?” Despite the seeming innocence of the question, Jensen could hear the anger lacing the words and he had a sinking feeling things could go very bad, very fast.

“I’m not running,” he mumbled weakly.

Tom, a decidedly nasty twist to his smirk, dug his fingers in deeper making Jensen wince. “Only coz’ I’m not letting you, Jenny. You know your problem? You need a real man to teach you your place. All those other boys you been spreading your legs for have been too pussy-whipped to treat you like the slut you are. But I’m not. Bet you’d like it too. The rougher the better, right Jen?” The larger man’s hold on him tightened further and Jensen cried out. 

“Please. You’re hurting me.

Welling ignored him. Instead, grabbing Jensen’s other hand and yanking it to his clothed erection. Jensen tried to rear back but he was forced to cup the huge cock, to feel its potent heat twitch in response. He turned tear strained eyes to Welling. “Please I don’t…. I haven’t--”

Instead of releasing him Tom cawed in delight as understanding dawned. He dug his face into Jensen’s neck and inhaled deeply. His tone was smug. “You’re kidding me? You’re a virgin? How the hell is that possible?” Tom tilted Jensen’s face up and grazed his lips over his, before taking that plush mouth in a rough possessive kiss, darting his tongue in Jensen’s mouth as he tried not to gag. “I was going to take you on a date tonight and do you then, but I’m not sure I can wait that long.”

Jensen panicked, struggling hard to get away as Welling clamped down harder on him and his friends jeered. Jensen twisted his face to one side and opened his mouth to scream out when one of Welling’s asshole friends forced his head back to face Tom and it hit him then that if this happened – in broad goddamned daylight – if they took him somewhere then Welling would rape him and no one would stop him and oh god no one would give a damn. Hot, bitter tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Get the fuck off him, Tom.”

There was a moment when everything stilled and Jensen thought he’d imagined those words, but the hold on him lessened imperceptibly. He tested Welling’s grip and was able to free an arm. Heart pounding he staggered back as the hold on his other arm was released. Jensen almost fell as he stumbled until he felt strong, thickly corded arms gently grab him from behind. They snaked around his chest and held on, fingertips lightly brushing his nipples. 

_Padalecki._

Had to be, no one had muscles like that and the voice seemed familiar now. He blushed, turning around in the arms to stop the friction against his nipples only to come face to face with the man in question. He was a giant, and about the only man he knew who could dwarf Welling. They were close, too close, his face tilted up to Padalecki’s and their breath intermingling. The taller man’s eyes were concerned and he gently released him but not before running his huge paws down Jensen’s arms. Jensen, found himself leaning into the touch, oddly bereft when Jared turned his attention away from him and stalked over to Welling.

“I told you to keep the fuck away from him, man.”

“He’s unclaim--”

“Don’t be a fucking Neanderthal, Tommy. It suits you too much. You know that bullshit doesn’t stand anymore. You fuck him against his will and the law won’t turn a blind eye to it. You’ll be saddled with a pretty omega you have nothing in common with for the rest of your life. Worse, you’ll probably knock the bitch up first time you knot him.”

The whole rescue was like a scene from some bad romance novel, Jensen thought. Except the handsome hero, Jensen knew, was friends with fucking dickheads and was about 70% a dickhead himself. Fuming, Jensen picked up his scattered books and piled them back into his bag, done with this shit and about ready to leave for his next class.

Padalecki was perhaps the only man who could easily get Welling to back the hell down. If Welling was liked, then Padalecki was worshipped. Welling and his pack of morons drifted away and Jensen felt a lump in his throat. Why did everything have to be such a damned struggle? All he wanted was to study, sit his exams and maybe get a good job at the end of it. It wasn’t like he had much else; a non-existent Dad, a permanently pissed off brother, a distant sister and a bitter mother. He was close to tears when Padalecki hunkered down to the ground and offered him back one of his books. 

“You know it is customary to thank someone for helping you out.”

“I don’t need your goddamn help, Padalecki.” It was the wrong tone to take. Padalecki grabbed his wrist and squeezed hard, right over the bruises already forming from Welling’s rough treatment. Jensen winced and looked up.

“I think we both know you did. Unless you want me to call Tommy-boy back so he can knot your pretty ass like he wanted?” Padalecki turned to look over his shoulder; both of them could clearly see Welling not too far away. All it would take would be one loud yell of his name and the asshole would be back. Despite Jared’s earlier words some attitudes were hard to shift and money went a long way in making people look the other way. 

Jensen dropped his gaze to the floor hating himself for acting like a typical submissive omega. “I’m… thank you for helping me, Jared.” The grip on his wrist didn’t relent and he looked back up. Jared’s eyes searched over his face, disappointment writ large on his features.

“You’re too fucking pretty. What the hell was your family thinking sending you here without a chaperone? “

More than anything Jensen wanted to slap the moron down, but he knew the rules. You didn’t piss off an Alpha and expect to get away with it. Instead he answered with only a touch of anger; “Not everyone has the money to--”

“Then your family should have refused you. Just because you can, doesn’t mean you should. Isn’t there anyone in your family with a grain of sense?”

By ‘anyone’ he meant an Alpha or at a stretch a Beta, Jensen knew. Shamefaced Jensen thought of his family, both his mother and sister Betas, his brother (and Daddy, but no one talked about him anymore) were Alphas. Josh hadn’t given a damn about his weak-assed omega brother. His brother said being an omega had been just another reason to hate him and it wasn’t like Josh had a modicum of sense anyway. But things were changing; what had been acceptable twenty years was no longer the done thing and omegas were more than just holes for Alphas and Betas to stick their cocks. Sure they didn’t have the same social or legal status as Alphas and Betas, but they were getting there. Who knew, Jensen thought bitterly, one day he might be considered an equal. 

Embarrassed, Jensen hung his head low. “I’m not an imbecile,” he muttered.

“Yeah? Your being here tells me different,” Jared shook his head in disgust. “If you were my responsibility I’d blister your pretty little ass for even thinking this was a good idea. I mean why? It’s pointless allowing omegas to study. It’s not like you’ll have time for a career once you’re done.” He looked Jensen up and down lasciviously, a not very nice sneer on his lips. “When you’re claimed you’ll be too full of cum and babies to have a goddamn career. If you were mine I’d never let you leave our bed without my cum dripping from your holes.”

Jensen paled under the vulgar verbal attack. All his life he’d wanted Josh to pay attention to him, to be the big protective Alpha his omega nature needed and yearned for and to replace the protector he’d lost in his father at too young an age; and now faced with a crude version of it Jensen felt nothing but anger. This was how Alphas and Betas really thought of omegas underneath all the pretence and faked acceptance – it was old school but it was prevalent. Scratch the surface and the old fashioned bigotry was revealed. 

But Jared hadn’t stopped yet. “You know what you’re doing? You’re depriving some poor schmuck his place at college due to a dumb positive discrimination act that treats you favourably. How is that fair? How can it be when some poor asshole out there could have used--”

“Fuck you, Padalecki. Fuck Welling, fuck all you assholes but mostly fuck you.” Jensen pulled back hard - only to overbalance and fall when Jared suddenly released his grip. The bastard smirked down at him and offered his hand again. Jensen ignored it and scrambling for his bag, shakily got to his feet. “I’m not like that. It doesn’t have to be like that. I’m going to have a career, my own home and family and I’ll--”

“Cheat biology?” Jared teased. 

The combination of fatigue, hunger and fear from Welling’s assault were all playing a toll on him and Jensen hated himself for letting his eyes tear up. And dammit to hell, worse, there was some truth in Padalecki’s words. omegas couldn’t help themselves. Sooner or later hormones kicked in and demanded they find an Alpha to claim them, and in a world dominated by Alphas and Betas, his kind, omegas, were rare. And in that small group there were no omega role models he could look up to. None that had bucked the trend; they all, one and all, became submissive mates for their partners no matter how they fought their fate.

What the hell was Jensen doing, thinking he could be different? There was nothing special about him. Nothing that set him apart from any other omega. Nothing that meant he could have a career and succeed. Hell, who would take him seriously?

The tears were rolling down his cheeks now and he bit his lower lip to silence himself. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jared still talking, spewing bile and truth in equal measure. He was so damned tired and Jensen couldn’t take it anymore. He picked up his bag and walked away, away from his next class and away from Padalecki.


	2. Chapter 2

“You knew it was gonna be tough, Jen.” That was Christian Kane; direct and to the point and Jensen loved him for it. 

“Yeah, I … I did. I just wish there was someone here on my side.”

“ _I’m_ on your side, kiddo. Always have been, always will be.” Jensen grinned. Hearing what he knew to be a truth helped. Chris actually being there with him, rather than 2,000 miles away, would have made it perfect though.

“Jen? If it ever gets too much you’ll let me know won’t you. There’s no shame if you change your mind and come home.” 

Chris had an uncanny ability to know when Jensen was concealing something, and supportive as his friend was, the Alpha inside him wouldn’t be able to cope if he knew of Welling’s threats. Jensen may have ‘accidently’ left out that part but he didn’t want to be dragged home, not to Texas, with its backwards and repressive regime towards omegas and not to Josh and his plans for marrying him off to the highest bidder. Josh was looking for one hell of a dowry in exchange for Jensen and Jensen was damned if he was going to be the one to help him get it. The last conversation between the brothers when he’d made his escape had been downright ugly.

So despite what Chris said Texas was not an option, unless Jensen was suddenly happy to be sold off to the first man who waved enough money in his brothers’ face. Chris was an Alpha and as much as Jensen adored him the older man would never understand what it was like for an omega. To his credit Chris tried; he really did, even though it had strained his friendship with Jensen’s brother he had helped him time and time again, just like he had when Jensen needed to leave his family even though a part of him worried that Jensen was making a huge mistake. 

Apart from Chris there was nothing in Texas Jensen wanted. All he had was with him in this tiny room. And all he could rely upon was himself.

==

The next day Jensen was back in class.

He slipped in nervously, sat in the back and kept his head down, throwing out as many ‘back off’ vibes as he could. It didn’t surprise him though when Padalecki ignored all that and slumped into the seat next to him. Jensen studiously ignored him, even when he could feel the larger man’s eyes boring holes into him. The lecturer was late and the waiting was getting to them both but to Jensen’s surprise it was Padalecki who cracked first.

“You came back.”

Jensen rolled his eyes. Alphas really were the brightest and the best. “Wow. What gave the game away?” He’d meant to rein in the anger and failed miserably, worse, he’d given Jared the go-ahead to slap him down. He shifted to look at him and immediately blushed; Jared was staring, blatantly checking him out. 

The little smirk on Jared’s face tightened and his eyes narrowed. It wasn’t much of a reaction but every cell in Jensen was screaming at him to back the hell down and cower appropriately. Instead, he gulped but didn’t break eye contact. “What do you want Padalecki?”

“For starters, drop the attitude. I’ve been nothing but nice to you--”

“-- Nice?” Jensen snapped. “You have to be kidding.”

“What? Too many harsh truths for you baby? You want to play with the big boys then you gotta learn to take it. Unless I should pretty it up so as not to offend your omega sensibilities? Is that what you want? Maybe we could put out an alert when it’s your time of the month so we can all tiptoe around you so no-one makes you cry again.”

Jensen flushed in embarrassment, hating that Jared was right about him. The damned suppressors he was taking weren’t his normal brand and weren’t half as effective. What they were was cheap. Jared bit back a laugh in delight at the omega’s reaction. “Oh fuck me. It really is your time of the month? That is classic.”

Jensen knew if he tried to leave then Jared would stop him. It pissed him off that he could be in the middle of a crowded lecture room and be targeted like this. If he answered back he’d just be drawing more attention to himself and it would just get worse if he was too vocal. But just sitting there and taking this abuse from Jared was unbearable. 

“The problem,” Jared continued pompously, “is that you don’t know what you want. No omega does. Its genetics and hormones and you can’t fight your nature or your inferior genes. Though I do get a sick thrill watching you try Jensen – it’s kind of cute. A little like a kitten taking on a lion--”

Jensen had enough. He stood, desperate to escape before he embarrassed himself and cried. Twice in two days was unbearable even for a hormonal omega, and not the image he could afford to present to the student body. Jared moved faster and grabbed his wrist and stopped him. “Sit the fuck down, Jensen.” He squeezed hard and Jensen groaned and sank back into his seat. “I’m trying to help you, so don’t screw this up for yourself.” His voice dipped with intensity but it was enough to garner attention from other students who turned around to stare. A couple, some of the guys that Jensen had maybe shared a word or two with in the past looked like they wanted to help but Jared stared them down until nervously, they turned and looked away.

No help there then. Jensen took a deep breath and tried to calm himself before he spoke. “Look I get it – you don’t like m--”

“Oh sweetheart, that’s not it. I like you plenty,” Padalecki leered. “But you don’t belong here. You know that and I know that. It isn’t safe and it’s pretty damn obvious you still need someone to point out the obvious to get through that thick head of yours. Do you have any idea how much crap you’re causing?”

The times they are a changin’, Chris would say - but not fast enough for Jensen. He was the lone omega on campus. Out of a student body of thousands he was the only one and of course he’d heard the grumbles; people pissed and complaining about him being there. How him going into heat would be a distraction to the ‘real’ students who had worked hard and deserved to be there – who hadn’t been given some PC bullshit advantage. Like that was the case; Jensen had worked damned hard for his partial scholarship – the only kind available to omegas, and worked his ass off to cover costs. He was so far in debt and none of this was easy. So far, well, yesterday not included, they’d been hands-off and he was able to cope but if it got any worse, if it got like the day before, then Jensen was screwed. He’d heard rumours there’d been others like him before, a couple of omegas who kept their head down and didn’t flaunt their biology and even made it to graduation. But they were just rumours and Jensen was too pretty - even for an omega - to slip under the radar unnoticed.

What was that old saying? Don’t ask, don’t tell; it was no one’s business and you don’t make it their business. It wasn’t like he flaunted his omega status but that didn’t stop assholes from walking out the door the moment he entered a room or refuse to be served by him in the coffee shop. And there were a lot of cold looks and colder attitudes thrown in his path just because he refused to fit a stereotype. And people just knew. They’d take one look and knew.

There were some factions who silently supported Jensen but there were other more vocal groups who hated what he was doing. He had no idea why Jared was so impassioned and offended by his mere existence but he obviously belonged in the latter group.

“Then they’ll have to get used to it. I’m not going anywhere.” Jensen pulled his hand out of the tight grip and turned his attention to the front. He’d ignore the bastard if he had to. He could sense the other man staring at him continuously, until frustrated he stood and threw an envelope and Jensen, his reflexes working faster than his brain, caught it mid-air. Before he could ask what it was Jared had disappeared.

Jensen waited until after the lecture was over and he was safely behind locked doors in his room to open the envelope with shaking hands. What he found confused him.

Notes. From the class he’d missed yesterday.

==

 

The next day brought more surprises.

He wasn’t in the right place to accept it, not after Jared’s unexpected kindness but that didn’t seem to deter the giant currently lurking by his front door.

“I’m sorry.” Said giant offered sincerely and contritely.

Jensen considered the apology, nodded politely and slammed the door. 

It was too early in the morning for this bullshit and he hadn’t even had a cup of coffee. The last thing he needed was the asshole trying to make amends. What he did need was time alone to think and for the moron to get the hell lost. And coffee. Lots and lots of coffee. He’d had a late shift the night before and he needed his caffeine fix to get him through the day. Yesterday, a combination of emotions had made him feel lost and defeated; today he was tired but very, very angry.

The door fairly buckled under the pressure of the asshole knocking his fists against the door.

Jensen yanked open the door, yelled at him to get lost and tried to slam the door again but before he knew it a foot had been lodged in the doorway and the moron had slipped inside. 

Jensen took a few steps back, nervous at the sudden nearness of him. He was huge. This close up he looked even taller as Jensen had to tilt his head up to meet his eyes. He had his hands up, a gesture of innocence and peace that didn’t much calm Jensen.

“Just hear me out. Please.”

“I’d feel more comfortable if you weren’t invading my privacy or home.”

He had the decency to look shamefaced, and looked backwards, an awkward smile on his lips. “Okay, I can do that. _If_ you promise not to slam the door on me.” Jensen nodded and watched as Tom Welling reluctantly walked backwards. It was tempting to shut the door on him but Jensen had to choose his battles wisely, even if his body itched to do it. 

Welling turned those blue eyes on him. “What I did… what I said was wrong. Look, the truth is I’m attracted to you, have been since I first set eyes on you. And not in just a…” he looked Jensen up and down and coloured in embarrassment. “Not in just a sexual way. I think you and I could actually… Fuck. _No_ – not that! I want to date you.”

“What?” There were few times Jensen was genuinely shocked but this was one of them.

“I said,” he repeated slowly, his features relaxing into a gorgeous smile, “I want to take you out tonight. On a date. Just me and you – well, that’s how dates work really, so no surprises there. Not for sex or to push you into anything. Not that it wouldn’t be great – the sex thing, not the pushing you into anything you don’t want but I should stop talking about sex right now so okay, shutting up. Okay, that’s not why I’m asking you out. I thought we could eat? Oh I mean … hell. There’s this new restaurant that opened up last month and everyone’s raving about how great the food is and it’s a bitch to get reservations but my dad’s PA called and she had an in and … and … this isn’t about sex. I want to get to know you and apologise for being an asshole. I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

Jensen shook his head. Nope, that hadn’t helped to clear anything up. “Are you asking me out on a date? Me? You. Tonight.”

“Yes?” there was joyful nodding, the taller man happy to have been understood.

“Is this a joke? Tom, the last time you mentioned a date it ended with threats of sexual assault.”

“I was an idiot?” Welling hazarded, doing his best to look contrite.

Jensen nodded. “Is that a question?”

“I … no?” 

Jensen slammed the door.

==

“I don’t know what to do,” Jensen whined. 

The voice on the other end of the line sighed. “It sounds like you don’t like either of them.”

Jensen laughed and, if he was honest, whined a bit more about both men. It was only when he was mid-rant that Chris stopped him dead, all the good humour gone from his voice.

“Jensen … Jen … what did you say his name was?”

_Oh, crap._

Even as Jensen stuttered out a response he knew what he was going to hear. And he was stupid. So fucking stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry about how long it has taken me to update this - it does take me a horribly long time to write but on top of that life has been busy on every single front. Thank you for bearing with me.  
x**

Senator Charles Padalecki.

Jensen was an idiot. Padalecki was far from being a common name and Jared shared, along with the towering height, more than a few physical similarities with his father - along with the outdated and bigoted ideologies apparently. Jensen should have linked them earlier rather than being told the obvious by Chris.

If anything it explained Jared’s contrary attitude to him. Senator Padalecki might not be the most powerful politician in Washington but he was definitely the most infamous. While the more liberal elements were keen to progress the rights of omegas, Padalecki was storming full speed ahead in the opposite direction. He was all about ‘good old family values’ and maintaining the country’s moral integrity – all of which was only achievable by stripping omegas of their citizenship and heralding a return to the days when omegas were little better than slaves. 

The senator, in one of his more celebrated speeches, had screeched about ‘uppity’ omegas needing to be taught their place before they undermined everything he and the moral majority held precious. Jensen remembered watching him talk on TV at home, his brother cheering in the background and ice water racing through his veins as the world rushed in towards him; everything a blur as that hate filled voice talked about using brute force against omegas. The promise of violence inspired hysterical cheering and adulation from the audience and his brother. The camera scanned the admirers in the audience, their faces twisted with an almost religious fervour as they cheered the senator’s bile; they agreed with Padalecki, saw Jensen as property and thought it their duty to hold him and ‘his kind’ down. _That_ was the tipping point and the reason Jensen fled Texas, and that was the reason Chris didn’t even blink when asked for help.

The senator was in the minority but gaining political support back in Texas - and he scared the hell out of Jensen. If there’d ever been an uppity omega Jensen was it. But at least the senator was honest about it; how many people only pretended to accept him - if push came to shove would they show the same level of scorn as his home town politician?

And if Jared was anything like his father, and he clearly was, then Jensen wanted nothing to do with him.

*  
Jensen got his act together and ‘out of sight, out of mind’ became his new mantra. The next few times he saw Padalecki he turned tail and practically ran in the opposite direction. Okay, so he missed out on some classes and was dangerously close to being fired but he figured it was worth it.

Except Jared was doing his best to thwart his plans. Padalecki’s spoilt ass didn’t like being ignored and it was making him even more aggressive when he did catch up to Jensen. No matter where Jensen went Jared was close behind, getting into his eye line and obnoxiously vying for his attention. It was frustrating and Jensen was being pushed to the edge but he worried it would get worse - and it did. 

Jensen had just had a day full of classes (all blessedly Padalecki-free) followed by a long shift at the coffee shop and he’d been brain dead for at least the last seven hours. He wanted nothing more than to dive into his hastily made bed and sleep until the next century. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

His body ached and sadly he wasn’t done for the night; he had to fit in a couple of hours studying before he could snatch some sleep before the next round of hell began. Earlier in the day he’d been hungry, something he was still getting used to feeling all the time and exhaustion meant eating was the last thing he wanted now, but if he didn’t he wouldn’t have the energy to keep his eyes open, let alone hit the books. Plus, and he couldn’t get the thought out of his head, the sandwich he’d left in the fridge was past its sell by date already and if he didn’t eat it would be inedible the next day. He may as well be burning his money if he let it go to waste.

So when he limped into the kitchen and saw Jared spit out the bite he’d just taken of his sandwich and bin the rest, he froze. Jared pulled a face when he saw him. “Hell, that was disgusting.”

Great, that was a couple hours of Jensen’s crappy job shoved in the trash. He resisted the urge to slap Jared down and rubbed his eyes. “What the hell are you doing in my kitchen? And you just dumped my dinner, you ass.”

In return, Jared gave him a dimple-less smirk as Mike his idiot roommate spoke up behind Jensen, making him jump. “I invited him asshole. He’s my friend.”

“Sure he is,” Jensen snarked, not taking his eyes of Padalecki. Just seeing the man in his home made his skin crawl. “When did you two meet and become such great friends? Let me guess, was it sometime this week?”

“Well… yeah,” Mike admitted, confusion seeping into his voice.

“Not everything is about you, Jenny. Mike and I have a lot in common; I like the guy and he’s got a good sense of humour. Hey, I’m sorry, is that something you’ve heard of?” Jared snarked back happily, all delivered with that self-satisfied leer plastered to his stupid face.

“Oh, don’t worry, Padalecki. I know a joke when I see one.” Score! Jensen had wiped the smirk of his face. 

Mike let out a shocked gasp. “Ackles! Will you quit back talking an Alpha? Jesus, I’m sorry, Jay.” Mike was honestly appalled; he was one of those stuck in the mud Beta’s who followed the caste system to the letter. As far as he was concerned, Alphas were at the top, Betas on an equal footing for not being hostage to their biology with omegas languishing somewhere under dumb animals.

“It’s okay Mike. It’s not your place to apologise. The lower classes don’t understand the social order and coupled with that he’s an omega… we’re lucky he’s not throwing himself at us and displaying.”

“I don’t think I’d mind seeing him on all fours. You ever get the urge Jenny you go right ahead and spread your legs for me. Or your mouth… God, I’m not gay, Jared, but even I would love to see those cock-sucking lips put to good use.”

Jensen flushed. Rosenbaum had always been an ass but this was taking things too far. He moved to leave but Jared was faster, blocking the doorway and then pressing into him, pushing him backwards against the wall. He leaned down and whispered in the shorter man’s ear so Rosenbaum wouldn’t hear. “We being too crass for you, baby? Give me the word and I’ll kick his ass.” Jared shoved closer, plastering himself to Jensen and he gasped as he felt the larger man’s cock twitch against him. He tried to shove him away but Jared pushed back, the Alpha easily winning. He kept jostling forwards until Jensen was flush against the wall, hemmed in by his body and his thickly muscled arms bracketing him in either side of his head. Jared’s cock was now a hot big length against him and he groaned pleasurably as he ground against Jensen.

Jensen swallowed and turned big green eyes up at Jared, too shocked to even beg him to stop. They were face to face, too close, their lips almost grazing and sharing breath - and Jared wouldn’t let him look away. Every time Jensen tried to drop his eyes Jared moved in, nudging his face with his and brushing dry chapped lips against Jensen’s.

“Fuck that’s _hot_.” 

Mike. Shit. They had an audience.

Jensen peered over Jared’s shoulder and saw Mike watching the two of them, clearly transfixed by Jared molesting him. Jared cupped his face and forced his attention back on him, gazing deeply into his eyes. The feel of those big hands caressing his face made Jensen shiver and he closed his eyes and pressed his face into Jared’s chest. He was breathing too hard, his pulse racing and he willed himself to calm down. Jared surrounded him; his scent, the taste of his lips and his physical burning presence pressing against Jensen until he felt he was spinning out of control.

“What do you say you give me and my boy some time alone Mike? I’ll catch up with you tomorrow.”

Jensen’s eyes flew open at the clear dismissal. “No--” he stuttered but Mike had already high-tailed it out of the room.

They were alone.

*

Jared didn’t move, just kept that intense focus on him until Jensen thought he’d scream. The Alpha was studying him, _evaluating_ him Jensen knew and it sickened him that this man felt it was his right to do so.

“Jensen, Jensen, Jensen – what am I going to do with you? One minute you’re all over me and the next you’re running away. What game are you playing Jenny? I don’t like cock teases.”

The omega froze, affronted. “Cock tease! I … when was I all over you? You … you’re insane! You’re just like every other pompous deluded Alpha I’ve had the misfortune of meeting.” He pushed forward, his hands on Jared’s chest to force him away but it was impossible to get him to budge even the slightest. Jared only smirked, looking down at the hands pressing uselessly on his pecs.

“There you go again, Jenny, feeling me up.” Without even thinking Jensen raised a hand to slap Padalecki but the Alpha was quicker, grasping both his wrists and yanking him flush against him. Jensen hissed at the rock hard body pressed against him, the red hot length of Padalecki’s erect cock digging into his stomach. He gasped, and he looked up to find the bigger man was no longer smirking but looked strange … almost desperate. When he spoke he sounded exhausted.

“You’re a pain in the ass. Why the hell can’t you behave yourself like a good little omega? You do this and it pisses me off and … I want you. I _want_ you. I can’t stop thinking about you. Right now, every instinct I have is screaming to strip you naked and fuck you hard,” Jared rasped, and despite himself Jensen shivered at the sheer rawness of his voice. “It’s not even your heat and I can’t think of anything but knotting you.” His mouth gently tugged on Jensen’s lower lip, sucking it, his tongue swiping it after. He groaned. “You taste so good. I’ve never wanted anyone the way I want you. What is it about you, Jen? How do you do this to me?” He didn’t wait for an answer, instead gripping Jensen’s hand and bringing it to his crotch. Even before his hand connected with the solid flesh there Jensen could feel its heat and he flushed. In all his years he’d been taunted about his looks no man had ever been able to bed him, or hell, even make out with him – until Welling and now Padalecki. It had been a point of pride that he’d never even touched another man’s prick - that had been a slippery slope he couldn’t afford and that he’d always managed to resist.

When his hand touched Jared’s huge clothed cock he moaned involuntarily and his body reacted swiftly. He was wet, his body reacting to the Alpha even if he wasn’t mentally prepared for it. He reacted guiltily as Jared groaned in pleasure, forcing Jensen to stroke his cock as he unbelievably began to thicken under his touch. Even as slick as his hole was preparing him, there was no way Jensen could imagine that big hot length breaching his body without an unfathomable amount of pain. He watched with baited breath as Jared slipped open his fly one-handed and pulled himself out and Jensen’s fingers were forced to meet with naked burning hot flesh and he cried out in surprise. They were pressed so close together he couldn’t even look down but he could feel it pulsing in his hand; the Alpha’s cock was huge, beer-can thick and thickly corded with veins; under Jared’s grasp he was forced to grip his cock but Jensen could barely wrap his fingers around it.

Jared pulled his hand lower, making him touch more scalding hot flesh as he hissed in pleasure. His entire length sliding through Jensen’s hand from root to tip, as he leaked copious amounts of precum dripping it over their fingers and coating them.

The Alpha hissed and brought his hand up, still gripping Jensen’s tightly, to Jen’s mouth. The scent was earthy, overbearing to him and Jensen tried to pull away but there was nowhere to go. There was an evil glint to Jared’s eyes and Jensen knew what he intended. He screwed his lips together tightly, and looked to the side, desperate to escape the slick covered fingers.

“Taste me, Jenny. Open that gorgeous cock sucking mouth and wrap your lips around my fingers; taste me on my skin. C’mon baby, wrap your tongue and lips around our fingers and taste me. Taste what you do to me.” 

Jensen shook his head stubbornly and turned his head to the side, drawing his lips tighter together. If he tasted Jared, if he let the Alpha imprint his taste on him then Jensen knew he was doomed. There wasn’t any biological imperative that would be triggered but Padalecki would view it as a victory of some sort and would never let him go.

Jared was clearly frustrated, his seductive tone laced with more than a hint of anger. “Don’t make me force you Jensen, not our first time. Want you to do this willingly. I _need_ … Please, sweetheart, don’t make me hurt you--”

Instead, Jensen shook his head, refusing to be tricked into speaking. Jared released his hand and gripped his face forcibly, turning him to stare into his eyes and Jensen could feel the slick trail of precum his fingers were leaving on his skin and the earthy smell assaulting his nose. He stared for a long time and he must have seen something he didn’t like because Jared suddenly broke away, stepping back like he was almost scared of something.

“I don’t want this. I don’t want you _Padalecki_!” Jensen jeered. He rubbed his face on the sleeve of his shirt, desperate to clean himself. In doing so, he smeared Jared’s precum over his face and when he unconsciously licked his lips he could taste him; both the taste of Jared’s mouth and the bitter saltiness of his precum. Jared’s eyes widened with interest and he stepped closer automatically, needing to examine the omega’s reaction to his essence. Flushed, Jensen gulped, and threw the nearest thing he could find at hand, an empty mug at Jared. “Keep the fuck away from me _Padalecki_.”

The clumsily thrown missile missed by a mile but Jared looked suitably shocked. 

“Jensen…” he said brokenly and Jensen had no idea what was happening. Why the hell did the Alpha sound so wrecked? He watched as some sort of understanding broke on the Alpha’s face. “ _Padalecki_? This isn’t about me; it’s about my father. You’ve heard who he is, haven’t you?”

“You asshole, you’re unbelievable. You molest me in my home and you blame your _Daddy_ for me being pissed? Senator _fucking_ Padalecki being a family member doesn’t help, how could it? But this? This messed up shit is all about you.”

When Jared took a step closer to him Jensen turned and fled, racing to his room and slamming the door closed behind him as he twisted the key in the lock with shaking hands. It wasn’t the greatest defence in the world so he pushed the dresser in front of the door. He sank to the floor with his back to the dresser and tried not to gag. He heard muffled knocking and curled into a ball as Jared urged him to open the door. 

On the other side of the door Jared paused. He was hyper aware that he’d screwed up and scared the omega half to death. He wanted to apologise but knew Jensen needed space from him. omega’s tended to be sheltered but something told him Jen was less experienced than others of his kind. He rested his forehead and fists on the door.

The way Jensen had sneered Padalecki said it all. Jensen was a hometown boy and knew about his family connections. The amount of hate and fear he’d heard in his surname made it clear what Jensen thought.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m an asshole.”

Jensen nodded in shocked agreement. For once Tom Welling would get no argument from him. Despite that he had no idea why he had decided to meet but like the Alpha had said; “…hell, it’s only coffee. No strings, I promise.” 

Okay, _maybe_ part of it was that he knew Padalecki would hear and no doubt it would piss him off. Even though the asshole had been noticeably absent for a week, Jensen was still bristling from the Alpha’s behaviour and was desperate to lash out and hurt him. Jensen had been powerless to fight him off and had resorted to running away and hiding in his own _home_ : he was ashamed to even think of his weakness. What the hell was wrong with him?

So far Welling had kept to his word and had ordered them coffee and the biggest muffin Jensen had ever seen. He’d made no apologies ripping into the treat, his stomach rumbling in appreciation with every mouthful. Padalecki had cost him so much time at work Jensen had taken to eating every other day to conserve what little money he had. Welling watched, his initial bemusement quickly overtaken by concern. Before Jensen had taken the last bite, Tom had several plates of food delivered to their table, and pushed each one closer to the omega.

He brushed off Jensen’s protests with a shake of his hand. “Dig in, Jensen. You look like you could use the calories.” He didn’t need any more encouragement and enthusiastically attacked the fries, smothering them in ketchup. Jensen pushed the other plates into the centre of the table, and nodded at the Alpha to eat. Tom smirked and snagged the onion rings, stuffing several into his mouth.

“Look, I want you to know I’m not like that. Not really. And I am sorry for … objectifying you that way the other day. Hell, I assaulted you Jensen and I am sorry.”

“Yeah, well. Words are cheap Tom and I’m not going to pretend I trust you. But I appreciate the apology. And,” Jensen smirked, looking at the half empty plates littered between them, “the food.”

The Alpha burst out laughing. “Good thing I’m rich; one hour with you and I think you put a dent in my allowance.”

Jensen blushed, he was truly ashamed but at the same time he couldn’t be too proud to turn down free food. At times he was so hungry he couldn’t even sleep. “I think you can afford it, Welling.”

“Yeah, that I can. I … Nonetheless, I’m grateful you didn’t report me, Jensen.”

The omega licked his lips. “Let’s not kid ourselves. You crossed the line and if there had been the slimmest chance someone would have listened then I would have reported you in a heartbeat. But,” Jensen paused, looking intently at Welling and feeling real resentment well up in him, “You’re, you. And I’m some dumb omega who doesn’t know my place. No one would have given a damn.” Suddenly, Jensen didn’t feel so hungry. He pushed the food away from him, fighting the nausea those memories stirred in him. He’d wanted to piss off Padalecki. Great. Good job, even. But with Tom Welling? What the hell was he thinking? Clearly he wasn’t. 

“I should leave.” He slid his chair back but Welling reached out and grabbed his wrist. Jensen froze immediately, and Welling let go when he saw his eyes; the omega was alarmed. He had to speak quickly if he didn’t want him to bolt.

“I know people who would care. If my parents found out about how I treated you … well, I don’t think I’d have a monthly allowance to worry about.”

“Your family would cut you off?” Surely that had to be a joke.

“In a heartbeat,” Tom looked down at the table top, his thumb nail scratching at the surface. “That would be the start of it. Dad would beat the crap out of me and Mom... What I did … my family would hate me if they ever found out. I hate me.”

“I don’t understand,” Jensen said. He was torn, part of him wanted to leave and the other half (the omega nature in him) wanted to soothe the pain and hurt evident in Welling’s voice.

“It’s not just with you; I’m a prick. I know that. I behave in a way I don’t understand half the time but that’s not really me. When I do those things I disgust myself too. There’s a lot people don’t know about me. Maybe it’s time I faced the truth and let others know. I think it will help us both Jensen.” 

**

Tom led him to his car and drove a short distance, parking in a secluded scenic spot. He cut the engine and started speaking.

Tom came from a large family; three brothers and a couple of sisters too. Growing up his favourite had been Lauren. Pretty, capable and smarter than anyone he’d ever known and not afraid to let others know it too. Tom remembered standing on tiptoes to hug his sister goodbye when she’d gone to college. How proud and sad his parents had been; their first born child leaving home to attend one of the most prestigious colleges in the US. Obviously, from his tone and the past tense it had all gone wrong but Jensen didn’t see the connection until Tom spelled it out for him.

“She was an omega. Just like you, Jensen.”

She had the best suppressors, and the tacit agreement of her family and sympathetic friends to keep her true status secret. No one should have known. Doctors were bribed and records were falsified. Everyone agreed Lauren should get the education she deserved and the Wellings were rich enough to sway those who needed a little extra help to look the other way.

It worked: Lauren thrived. She’d come home for the holidays and been happy and it seemed like the world was golden; anything was possible and Tom was raised to believe in more than labels, in more than the self-importance of Alphas. But something went horribly awry. The suppressors failed or Lauren was betrayed. No one knew for sure but one Sunday morning his parents got a phone call; too early to be anything but bad news. Tom, as one of the younger siblings was at home, and he remembered it clearly, a feeling of unease and then nothing, slipping back into sleep until a bloodcurdling scream threw the last remnants of slumber from him.

“Raped and possibly…” he swallowed uncomfortably, looking sick to the core. “Possibly multiple times. And then knotted and claimed by a professor old enough to be her father. She … I never saw her again; none of us did. My parents were crazy with grief and they tried everything – all their connections but no one would lift a finger to help. Not for an omega slut. And Lauren … my sister-” Tom choked. He looked away, ashamed by his emotions.

“I’m sorry. Please, Tom, please look at me.” Jensen jumped out of his seat to comfort the stricken Alpha. He nervously laid a hand on his shoulder, and was shocked when Tom grabbed him and hauled him to his lap. It was a tight squeeze in the car but Tom easily manoeuvred him. He would have protested but the Alpha buried his face in his chest and breathed deeply, desperately trying to keep his equilibrium. Silently Jensen let him, stroking his hair and whispering comfort. 

When Tom calmed Jensen was able to sit back in the passenger seat. They sat in silence for a few moments until Tom spoke again. “They took all the power away from her and so she ended it. She took the only out she had left. We weren’t even allowed to go the funeral. Her fucking Alpha refused permission – like he owned her! I’ve never told anyone. After it happened … after she died my parents broke each time we talked about her. It was ten years ago and things are better for omega’s now. That’s what people say right? But I don’t think they’ve changed any. Nothing has and you know that better than anyone, don’t you Jensen? For god’s sake, I publically molest and fucking threaten to rape you and no one raised a hand.”

Briefly, Jensen flashed to Jared but shook his head in denial. The sonofabitch hadn’t really treated him any better than Welling. “Suppressors are freely available now-”

“-C’mon Jenny. You’re a smart kid. You have to pay an arm and a leg for them and even then… and even so they’re frowned upon for fucking up your hormones. And you must have noticed they’re not quite as affective as they used to be?”

Jensen startled. How the hell had Welling know that? “Well, I’m using a different brand and it’s not as effective but it is cheaper...”

Tom didn’t wait for him to finish and snapped: “What are you taking?”

Jensen bristled. The conversation was turning far too personal for his liking. “Look, I don’t feel comfortable talking about this with you.”

“Just tell me the fucking brand, Jensen.”

Jensen stiffened but found himself responding to the Alpha’s tone. “AlamRul.”

The Alpha hissed in anger and Jensen withdrew into his seat automatically. “You’re unbelievable. Why the crap are you taking that sub-standard crap? Can you even begin to understand how you are sabotaging yourself? No wonder I can’t think straight around you, let alone behave myself if you’re taking that useless shit.” He slammed his fist against the steering wheel in frustration.

Jensen swallowed nervously, and reached to unlock the door but was stopped by Tom. “Shit. I am sorry Jensen. I really am. I’m responsible for my behaviour, not you.”

“It’s all I can afford, all right? I don’t have a goddamned trust fund to dip into and I don’t ha--”

“—Just shut up Jensen. Just shut the hell up and let me help you. Please let me help you. I need to make it up to you. And I know exactly how to.”

**

By the time he got home it was near midnight. He’d been dragged to an off-duty doctor (Welling had smirked. _Not going to lie; money has its benefits_ ) and been given several months of medication. Ambit. The best of the best and the suppressors he’d dreamed as a child of being able to afford one day.

“I’ll get you more tomorrow. It’s all Massey had on him today.” Jensen nodded, too overcome to say anything. In his arms he was clutching a small fortune.

“Jensen. I don’t have to tell you these will work. Don’t sell them or share them – you want this life so you need them.”

The tone ticked off Jensen a little but he was honestly too overcome to say anything.


	5. Chapter 5

After several sleepless nights Jared was beyond exhausted. Since his disastrous encounter with Jensen each night had been the same; he would toss and turn and lie awake in bed until the first rays of dawn would creep into his room. He glanced at the alarm clock now: 4am. Make that four in the goddamned morning and fully conscious and irritated to hell. Jared rubbed his sore eyes and yawned. 

He was the first to admit his life was one of pure privilege: he was an Alpha; his family were established old money (the best and only kind), and his father was a respected Senator in Texas with strong opinions on the caste system. Those three basic facts defined Jared and meant he had never been denied anything he wanted. When life was so sweet and bountiful who had cause to question the status quo?

Except now he was second guessing his actions and it was eating away at his peace of mind. A couple of weeks ago Jared had no problems, all he had to do was graduate and take over part of the family business, just like his brother now that his father’s political career was gaining momentum. So that was it: graduate, mate, take over a multi-billion dollar corporation and live happily ever after. Unfortunately his world had been turned upside down – thanks to Jensen and his crazed behaviour. Jared had no idea what he should do or even what was happening to him. It was not a feeling he enjoyed.

His agitation was heightened by his indecisiveness and as an Alpha the lack of control was maddening. He would catch a couple of hours sleep only to wake feeling such an overwhelming sense of loss he was bereft. For an Alpha used to getting what he wanted when he wanted, being denied something as basic as sleep was galling.

It was the omega’s fault, Jared knew. Kissing him had been a revelation and the memory played and replayed on constant loop in his mind denying him any peace. He had never tasted anything as addictive as Jensen’s lips before and he was no slouch - in his time he had enjoyed his fair share of omega whores so Jensen’s status itself was not a unique experience for him. Except Jensen was no ordinary omega and every fibre of Jared’s being ached to claim him as his own and by force if necessary. He realised now he had been doomed in the instant their lips had met. The thought that he might never kiss that beautiful mouth or have the omega naked in his bed was killing him. 

Perversely, when it dawned on him this was not a casual hook-up it gave him some peace of mind. What was not so comforting was the idea of breaking the news to his father - the omega was clearly inferior to him in every way. In a last ditch bid to cure himself of this madness Jared buried himself in omega sluts but with little satisfaction - none compared to the hint of what Jensen had to offer. He would be buried balls deep in his favourite whore and on the edge of orgasm and all he could think back to was Jensen. He did not experience a fraction of the ecstasy he had felt by merely being with Jensen – or dear god, the sight of him licking Jared’s precum from his lips. No the truth was he did not need just any omega – as ridiculous as it was he needed Jensen.

It was only natural his mind had initially resisted the idea of Jensen as a mate; as uniquely beautiful as he was, he was clearly unsuitable and unworthy of an Alpha like Jared. His father would have more than a few words to say on the topic but Jared had resigned himself to the matter: the heart wants what it wants. And apparently that was Jensen. As a precaution he would ask one of his father’s investigators to check Jensen’s background for him before his father unearthed anything. He sighed; biologically his body had acknowledged the truth before his mind: he had to mate Jensen, to claim the beautiful man permanently and until he did so he would be miserable. Now Jared knew what he wanted all he had to do was convince the omega.

Sure, he had been a little aggressive but his actions were not extreme, not really. As an Alpha - and a Padalecki one at that - he was perfectly in his rights to pursue Jensen as he wished and to take it much further; after all he’d been witness in his father’s household to far worse treatment of omegas. He was not an idiot so he could grasp why, theoretically at least, Jensen was upset but he did not understand it - not at his core. He suspected it was merely Jensen being far too sensitive.

Yes, the more liberal States were successfully selling omegas a lie and the majority may even believe his father’s politics were extreme but the reality was that omegas were vulnerable. They needed to be protected and sheltered and if that meant stripping them of false hopes of independence then so be it: it was all built on a house of cards anyway, and it would be for the greater good if omegas accepted reality rather than pursue delusional aspirations. If omegas were meant to be equal then there would be prolific omegas whether it was in the business, political or the creative industries but there were none. Not one. In a world with a population pushing 8 billion people there was not one single omega who had escaped the realities of their biology ... and those that tried were little better than whores anyway. It would be so much easier if Jensen just accepted the truth and accepted his fate.

Rosenbaum’s update that Jensen had spent time with Tom Welling did not help Jared’s peace of mind either or the titbit that the omega had arrived home at midnight after his ‘date’ had dropped him off. Tom had not come in but they had lingered at the door, standing far too close to each other. Apparently their whispered conversation had been too quiet for Mike to overhear clearly but something had happened; before he had left Welling had caressed the omega’s cheek with his hand and Jensen had lent into his touch. Lent into it.

Jared took a deep breath and another until his anger subsided at the thought of Tom Welling touching what was his. Maybe this was his fault though – he had mistakenly thought that after their disastrous confrontation that the omega needed time to calm down. Obviously that was the wrong tactic. Jensen was his and the sooner the boy faced that truth the better. He would tackle Jensen after their class – he had already let the matter drag on far too long as it was.

Satisfied that he had finally set on a course of action, Jared sighed in relief. The real problem now was that he had not been clear about his intentions, and they had apparently turned out to be completely honourable. He needed Jensen to understand that and it would change everything. All things considered, what omega could resist an Alpha and especially an Alpha like Jared? Welling was not competition; he wasn’t even in the same league.

**

Despite himself Jared could feel his eyelids droop until Chad elbowed him and spoke in a not so subtle whisper. “Pay attention, Padalecki. Like hell I’m relying on my notes to get me through this class.”

Jared shot Chad an annoyed look but was gratified to see Jensen’s head turn to look at him. For a moment their eyes met until Jensen blushed and looked away. He had deliberately chosen a seat near him and was glad of it; as brief as the glance had been it was emotionally charged – Jensen felt as much as he did and now Jared was sure of it.

The omega fled as soon as the lecture ended as if he was aware of Jared’s plans but the Alpha was close on his heels. As soon as they hit the quad he yelled out Jensen’s name a couple of times and when that only caused the omega to quicken his pace Jared yanked his arm and forced him to stop.

“Dammit. I wish you’d listen for once instead of making everything so difficult. You heard me so why not obey?”

Jensen pushed at him uselessly but Jared’s grip tightened and he dragged him closer. Jensen gave up, defeated, knowing there was no point in struggling. “Don’t Padalecki, just don’t. I don’t want you touching me again.”

It hit Jared suddenly that of course Jensen was thinking of what Jared had forced him to do. He released the omega immediately and took a step backwards. Jared forced himself to smile, willing the omega to take some reassurance from him. “I’m sorry.” It was a first, Jared realised. He could not recall ever apologising sincerely before and certainly not to an omega. His father would kill him if he knew. 

Jensen was breathing heavily, staring up at him with those gorgeous green eyes and clearly confused about his intentions. “Right, you’re sorry. If it gets you to leave me alone, then fine, thank you.”

“That’s not it. I mean, I am sorry - I obviously pressed too hard that night but this isn’t about that. We should talk.”

“We really shouldn’t, Padalecki. You apologised and I accepted so let’s move the hell on.”

“Don’t push me, Jensen. I’m being nice here – I don’t have to be. We’re talking and I’m not taking no for an answer, so get your ass in gear and follow me. You’re goddamned lucky I don’t just drag you off with me.”

Jensen sighed and carefully chose his words. “Can you be reasonable? I have a shift at--”

“--I don’t give a damn. Are you going to listen or do I have to force you?”

Jared took a few steps before he looked back to see Jensen was rooted to the spot eyeing up potential escape routes. There were none, and before he could take a step in the wrong direction Jared would be on him in an instant and he knew it.

“Try it, omega. I have no problem manhandling you. But if you come willingly and listen to me, I promise I will not lay a hand on you.” For now, anyway, Jared didn’t add. The omega exhaled and grudgingly followed.

\--

Jared walked him through his apartment, enjoying the effect the subtle display of wealth had on his guest. For his part Jensen knew he was wide-eyed but he had never seen such extravagance and to imagine it was for someone his age who was studying alongside him was surreal. He thought of his scholarship, his constant studying and long shifts, all those missed meals and ever-present hunger pangs and the persistent tiredness and saw he and Jared were from two different worlds. As he sat in the armchair indicated by Jared he realised they would never understand each other.

“You smell different.” 

It was unbelievably rude of Jared to mention but the change was noticeable. Jensen still smelled like perfection but it was subdued and hidden. “You’ve changed your meds?” He refused to believe it was because of Tom – if the omega had slept with him then his scent would be repulsive to Jared and it was anything but.

“That’s none of your damned business, Padalecki.”

“You know my name, omega, I suggest you use it.” Jensen bristled at the order and bit his lip before he said anything rash.

“It’s none of your damned business, Jared. Is that better?”

“It’s a start. Do you know why I’ve brought you here?” Jensen wanted to snap not only did he not know, he cared even less but wisely shook his head instead. “Granted, the circumstances are highly unusual and this is far from ideal. Strictly speaking I should approach your Alpha but you’re here unchaperoned so I have to speak directly to you. I admit you have forced my hand but you’ve left me with no choice; I am alarmed at your recent behaviour and what that could do to your reputation and mine.”

“My behaviour? I have no idea what you mean but how would that affect you?”

“It does if you are to be my mate!”

Jensen sat open mouthed, wide-eyed and his pallor a rather alarming shade of pale. The omega knew there could only be one reason for the conversation to take this direction. He shook his head vigorously. “No, Jared, don’t say--”

“--I will speak and you will listen!” Jared barked. The omega flinched and Jared took deep breaths to calm himself. “Why are you so irritating? I am trying to help you here.” 

Jensen waved his hand and shook his head again. “You … this is insanity. Please stop, Jared. You won’t like my answer – it would be best to not say anymore I beg you.”

The Alpha surprised him by chuckling, full of confidence. “I understand why you feel like that. I know there is a huge gulf between us. Yes, my family is respected and well-regarded and while I am not sure of your upbringing it is obvious your background is very humble. It must be overwhelming to … well, someone like yourself to even be in the same room with me. 

“I know it makes no sense,” Jared continued. “No one will understand and my family will be furious. And I have done my best to deny my feelings for you but I cannot do it any longer. I can’t fight anymore and I accept good sense doesn’t matter in these cases: I want you.”

He risked a pause to study Jensen who had not moved. Probably in shock that Jared had empathised with his concerns. “My father’s politics must be difficult for an omega like yourself but you must see he has the best interests of society at heart. He’s merely a traditionalist – a conservative; he understands how the real world works whereas you don’t and cannot – how could you? It’s not your fault, Jensen. You’re an omega and little more than a very naive child. It is laudable that you have ambitions and want to better yourself but these aren’t realistic goals, Jensen. You must know that? Yes, it may be unfair that you can’t achieve your aims but if you are by my side you will share my successes, my triumphs. As omega mate, my triumphs will be yours.”

“You mean when your father gives you a share of his company? Yes, that will be an unexpected achievement.” Jensen sniped but Jared spoke over him. 

The Alpha stood and moved closer, a broad smile plastered on his face as he continued, the words pouring out as he uttered his intentions. 

“Despite all these deficiencies Jensen I am willing to court you. I wish to bond with you eventually but on the condition you change, that you give up these foolish ideas and drop out of school and stop these foolish flirtations with Welling. It is not appropriate for an omega to be seen in public with someone like him – it says very little for your character. To be mated with an omega with questionable morals in turn would be damaging to my reputation and it will not do. And I will have to put my foot down on the suppressors – I forbid you to damage your body and the future health of our children.” He knelt in front of Jensen, grasping his hand in his. 

“It is time to put aside your juvenile delusions and grow up. You won’t get the career you want but I am meant for greatness. You can share in mine and our children’s goals. They’ll be Alphas, like all Padaleckis.”

There was a pause and Jensen realised the Alpha was staring at him, waiting for a response. Jensen was shaken to the core; this was a marriage proposal? It would be laughable if it had not been so damned insulting. If Jared was waiting for an answer then Jensen would give him one. 

“I apologise. This must be overwhelming for you.” Jared smiled broadly.

“Overwhelming?” Jensen repeated calmly. He stood, trying to control his trembling that was a combination of anger and hurt. Jared was still holding his hand and Jensen pulled back, releasing his hold.

“Yes,” Jared replied, some doubt beginning to creep into his voice. “For me to propose marriage to someone like you--”

“Yes. You have to forgive me, Jared. It is overwhelming. I have never had anyone relate such a crushing commentary on me before - not while proposing at least.” The anger in his voice surprised Jared and he suddenly looked very unsure of himself.

“Jensen, I think you misunderstand--”

“No. I caught every word, Jared, and I fully comprehend what you think of me.” He was still shaking but it was from pure anger now. How dare Jared speak to him like this? “And for god’s sake get off your knees.”

Jared stood, clearly confused by the turn of events. He really had no idea that he had levelled insult after insult at him, Jensen realised. He moved backwards, still watching Jared closely as if examining him closely to attempt to understand him. 

“I am curious. I sat while you listed my many ‘deficiencies’ in your proposal. I am beneath you, I am deluded, naïve, possibly a slut and an idiot for not even knowing my own mind or what is good for me. You belittle my choices and how I wish to live. Everything I am and want is wrong – how I must disgust you!” Jensen swiped at his suddenly wet eyes, determined not to cry in front of the Alpha. He took a deep breath before continuing.

“And how fortunate I am you are willing to overlook your revulsion at all my faults to take me on as mate! If you feel this way about me why on earth would you ask me to marry you? In your delightful litany of faults there was not one word of love or affection. Not one word of anything but your ongoing struggles to hide your contempt for me and how I am beneath you - why would you want me?” 

Jared took a step closer but stalled when Jensen held up his hand to ward him off. He went over his words in his head and tried to think back to what he had said – had there really been no sentiment? He struggled now to make up for the omission.

“I … you are very beautiful, unusually so even for an omega and you will be a great asset to me. Other men will envy me. Don’t be offended – you know it is true. Every Alpha or red-blooded man will want to bed you and will be envious I am the only man to do so. Jensen, you can’t deny we have an attraction and a bond – I know you feel it too. Love will come later. I have never felt anything like this and it is not because you are on omega, Jensen. I have screwed enough omega whores--”

“--Shut up Jared, just shut up. I can’t bear to hear you say another word. You bully and humiliate me continuously and then out of nowhere propose to me? Is that what this is? And you do so by belittling everything I want and am. How can I not be flattered?”

“You misunderstand me, Jensen. I don’t blame you for your circumstances. I can see through that. What you are is not your fault – it is something we can eventually overcome. With a little rehabilitation you would make an excellent omega mate for me--”

“--I must decline – on all fronts. And make no mistake, I am fine without your charity, Alpha.” 

Jensen was breathing heavily and sick to his stomach. He stumbled to leave desperate for fresh air and the safety of being anywhere but in Padalecki’s apartment, only to pause by the doorway. He had to say something. It took a great deal of effort but he turned to find a shocked looking Jared stood rooted to the spot, gaping at him. 

“You’re refusing me. Is it because of Tom?”

“No. I am refusing you because of what you say and what you do.”

Jared strode into his personal space. There was a bitter angry twist to his lips. “So you are letting him screw you?”

Jensen smiled. “If I am it is none of your business.”

It was so quick Jensen barely had time to react to the slap Jared gave him. It was violent enough to send him crashing to the floor. Jensen shakily got back up, his cheek stinging. He gingerly touched it, aware he would be sporting a huge bruise in the morning. Shock and years of resentment welled up in him and he wanted to hit back but knew he lacked the power to do so. Jared looked as shaken as him by the sudden violence and moved to help him but the omega waved him off.

Jensen smiled though it must have looked more like a grimace. When he spoke he was aware of how brittle and broken he sounded. “I thank you for your kind insight into my character, so may I return the favour?” 

Jared merely blinked but that was enough for him.

“You may have all the advantages of birth but you disgust me, Jared. I’d rather mate with the lowest Alpha on deathrow than you--”

“--Be very careful what you say, omega.” Jared growled. 

“--because he’d be worth a thousand of you. What you are is arrogant and cruel and full of shit - a narcissistic bully who uses his biology and family connections to get what you want. You want the truth? You’ll get your share of the family business and that will be only major milestone in your life and it will be because of nepotism. Don’t forget, I’ve sat next to you in class, and hell, I read your notes; you’re no genius. The one smart thing you’ve ever done is being born a Padalecki – there you hit the jackpot. You’re barely a third rate student who simply got here through your daddy’s generous endowments to the college. In the real world no one would give you a second glance.” Jensen started slowly but by the end he had been spitting out the words in anger.

Jared had taken several steps back, each word from Jensen driving him away. He looked shell shocked and almost devastated.

The omega ran, tears trailing down his cheeks as he pushed through the crowds of students and faculty to get home. By the time he did he was drained and trembling and could not clearly recall his journey. He only knew that he was relieved when he saw Tom waiting by his door, concern clearly etched into his face, as he held out his arms for Jensen to fall into, sobbing.


	6. Chapter 6

Dr. Massey launched into a high-pitched hissy fit and Tom had no choice but to yank the cell phone away from his ear, sure the madman was trying to deafen him. The doctor would not calm down, no matter how much Tom tried to interject. Apparently ‘a mentally deficient single celled amoeba would know better than to mess with an omega who had just upgraded their suppressors’; their hormones would be too much in a state of flux for them to handle any pressure and any negative input could trigger a major meltdown - such as the one Jensen was undergoing. Ideally, an omega should be isolated for at least the first month until their hormones could get to grips with the complex chemical reaction being triggered in their body. 

Finally, the good doctor came to a halt. “Even an idiot like you should get that, right?”

“Thanks Doc. Appreciate it.” Great, he got it, he really did but he was just glad the screeching had come to a stop.

It had been an eventful evening. Tom had ‘casually’ dropped in at the café to see Jensen and found his irate boss instead, foaming at the mouth and fuming the omega was late again. “Tell your boytoy he’s fired!” _Riiiight_ \- the last thing the kid needed was for him to pile on more grief. 

Which all led to the here and now. His absence was worrying, the omega was not pulling in extra shifts for shits and giggles – he needed that money. Guessing Jensen was at his horrible little apartment he went there to track him down, and may have hung around for an hour before Jensen had turned up sobbing. He had no idea what had upset Jensen. All he knew was that it had seemed right to offer the distraught omega comfort, and felt even better to hold him in his arms. Tom had hauled Jensen in tighter as he sobbed noiselessly, tremors racking his body, only releasing him to allow him to open the door. He had meant to leave him alone in his room but Jensen had clung to him, pulling him down to the bed with him and who the hell was he to resist? He gave into temptation until Jensen fell asleep to call the doctor.

After, he re-joined Jensen, clasping him tight and smoothing his hair back; glad the omega had escaped into sleep, fitful as it was. He pressed a gentle chaste kiss into the omega’s forehead. There was a bruise forming on Jensen’s cheek. Fairly faint in colour right now but it would be quite spectacular in a day or two. Jared. That overgrown knot-head had done this. Nobody else would dare hurt the omega.

Tom was torn, he was genuinely troubled on Jensen’s behalf but this was the closest they had been since his heart to heart. Holding the omega in his arms felt wonderful and he savoured it, imagining a day when this would be freely available to him. He lost himself in Jensen, captivated by his beauty and wanting to drink the sight in.

He yawned, mentally planning for the next day. First, he would talk to the café owner himself to see if he could sort out his job - maybe throw him enough hush money to keep Jensen on. He would have preferred to just help Jensen financially himself but he knew it would be refused point blank. Anyway, that issue was easily resolved. The second order of business was to kick Jared’s ass – that asshole had to be behind this. He settled in close to Jensen, in the meantime he would have the pleasure of sleeping with Jensen tonight – even if it was only platonically.

 

==

When Tom woke he was alone in the single bed that suddenly felt far too large. There was however some reassuring kitchen noises which put him immediately at ease. Sure enough, he found Jensen busy at work, freshly showered, brewing coffee and frying up a storm. He looked beautiful, despite the large bruise on his cheek or maybe even because of it. Seeing the Alpha, Jensen blushed and seemed to hesitate before deliberately walked up close to him, taking a second to stand on tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. The brush of those soft lips against Tom’s stubbled cheek sent a bolt of pleasure through him.

“Good morning, Tom. I hope you’re hungry.”

Tom nodded, not sure what to make of Jensen’s forced calm – or the kiss. His fingers traced his tingling cheek and he mumbled good morning back and something about morning breath as he was directed to take a seat at the table. Cutlery and a large mug of coffee sporting the legend _‘Beta’s Do it Betta’_ magically made its way to him. Rosenbaum’s of course. Jensen waited until he took a sip of coffee to speak. It was good; fresh and strong.

“I’m not like this. Not normally,” Jensen said adamantly, as though he thought Tom would disbelieve him. He turned his back to Tom and the Alpha wished he could see his face. 

“I know.”

Jensen was trying so hard to be normal and calm, and for some reason that affected Tom. He watched the omega as he placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him and took the seat opposite. 

“No, you really don’t.” The omega’s defeated tone hurt Tom to the core.

“Hey--”

“--I borrowed the breakfast supplies from Rosenbaum. The asshole won’t mind, hell, he’ll probably cream himself that such an impressive Alpha was eating his food.” Tom was pleasantly surprised at the teasing tone.

“Well, I am rather remarkable. Thanks,” Tom blushed himself and dug in eagerly, surprising himself at how hungry he was. “It’s good. I’ll give you money to pay your roommate back.”

Jensen sighed, as if debating with himself whether it was worth arguing but in the end realism won out and he nodded. “Thank you, Tom.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “For that and everything you’ve done for me. You really are a good guy aren’t you?” 

“I shouldn’t be too insulted you sound surprised. I was a real asshole to you before and I hope you know how sorry I am. But hey, it’s a day full of surprises; you accepting money without beating yourself up - too much - and discovering you can cook.”

“Well, let’s face it: it’s a drop in the ocean compared to the money you paid for the meds. _My_ meds. Hell, for spending the night in my bed to offer me comfort and not taking advantage. After everything I have no choice but to trust you. And as for cooking, well, anyone can fry up eggs and as much as I hate to fit a stereotype you’re right, I can cook. I enjoy it and I’m pretty good at it too. I’ll treat you one night this week if you want.” The omega bit his lip before plunging on. “How’s Thursday night work for you?”

Tom’s answering grin was so big it hurt. It may not sound like much but this was a huge step the omega was offering him. “It’s a date.” 

Jensen’s cheeks turned a very becoming shade of pink and he ducked his head. 

Tom offered Jensen a forkful generously stacked with food. The omega refused and said it was too early for him. It irked Tom a little but he was still thrown enough by the gentle kiss to not push it. When he was done it was with deep regret; if Jensen could make such a simple meal delicious he was really looking forward to something more sophisticated. He drained the last of the coffee and his tummy rumbled in appreciation. Jensen scooped up the dirty dishes and carried them to the sink and Tom watched in silence for a while until he spoke. Somehow it felt safer with omega’s back turned to him.

“You don’t have to convince me who you really are.” Tom was surprised to realise he meant it too.

Jensen scoffed. “Like hell I don’t. All you’ve seen me do is weep hysterically and let Alphas walk over me--”

“--I spoke to Dr. Massey last night. It would be a gross understatement to say he’s pissed some asshole-Alpha upset you when you’ve just changed your suppressors. I don’t know what happened last night and you don’t have to tell me but I can guess it was unpleasant. And that it was Jared-related.”

Jensen nodded fractionally.

“Your reaction was normal, Jensen. It’s going to take a while but eventually your hormones will settle and you’ll be less prone to mood swings. Or prone to take offense at Alpha morons.” He grinned. “I’m just grateful I convinced the good doctor it wasn’t me who pushed you over the edge – for a moment he was threatening to come over and kick my ass.” Both men laughed at the image of five foot six inch Beta throwing himself at Tom’s 6’ 4’’ in a murderous rage.

Tom made his move, standing and gently taking Jensen’s hand as he reached for a plate. He was careful not to grip too tight or to pull the omega towards him – he just wanted his attention. Curious, Jensen turned to face him under his own accord.

“And you’re wrong, Jensen. I do know you. I know you stood up against your family in one of the most backward States in this country where omegas are openly oppressed to pursue your dreams. I know your family cut you off and you left home with just the clothes on your back and the scholarship you worked hard for. I know you’re here because you earned your place – you alone did that. I know it takes courage each day to attend college when you’re the only omega on campus and every entitled Alpha and Beta asshole makes it his business to stand in your way and give you grief. I see you, Jensen and what I see is pretty amazing.”

When Jensen smiled and kissed him Tom was caught by surprise. 

But it was a _good_ surprise.

==

Tom was still dizzy from the feel of Jensen’s lips on his when he found Jared.

“So is that the kind of Alpha you are - the type not above beating his omega into submission?” Jared huffed in response at Tom’s deceptively light tone. 

“It was a minor smack and a momentary lapse of control on my part. It was nothing. If you want a demonstration of a real beating I’ll be happy to give you one. And don’t act the saint, Welling, I’ve seen first-hand how you treat omegas. You even fucked a few of my rejects yourself.” 

“The old me, maybe. Don’t you know I’m a changed man now? And all for Jensen. But even back then I knew the difference between us - I know when I’m being an asshole.”

“Bull. You think Jenny will be happy when I tell him all your dirty little secrets? Does he even know how many omega bitches you’ve used and abused over the years?”

“Go ahead. Tell him. Jensen trusts me; he knows how I am trying to change for him and he trusts me.”

“I don’t know what game you’re playing Welling, but sooner or later the blinkers will fall and Jensen will see you for what you really are.”

“Unlikely. I’m a new man these days now or haven’t you been paying attention? That reminds me, I don’t know what you did last night, but if you ever upset Jensen again I’ll kick your ass.”

Jared bristled, still hurting from Jensen’s appraisal of him and in no mood for Welling and his crap. He gave Tom a sleazy smile and spoke lazily, “What business is it of yours?”

“He’s with me now so everything about him is _my_ business.”

Jared had to school his features into a neutral expression even as his heart skipped a beat. It was suddenly hard to speak. “Jensen’s an omega and he’s fair game until he is mated. He stepped up close into Tom’s space. “And you don’t have what it takes to tame the little bitch.”

“Tsk, tsk language, Padalecki. And you wonder why you’ll never have him.”

“We’ll see. I’ve officially registered my interest in a formal process with his Alpha.” If he had expected that to shake Tom he was disappointed, to his surprise he merely threw his head back and guffawed.

“You really have, haven’t you, you poor clueless son-of-a-bitch? Padalecki, you’re your own worst enemy,” Tom chuckled with genuine amusement, infuriating him. “I don’t have to even do anything – you’re making this so easy for me!” Tom shouted out one last comment at Jared’s retreating back: “You’re on a roll, Padalecki. Never change!”


	7. Chapter 7

**I owe you all a HUGE apology. I had no idea I was taking so long to update so please accept my apologies. And if you are still reading, thank you so much.**

 

Tom knew exactly where to track down Jensen. He was packing his bag, ready to hit the library like the good little geek he was. The Alpha shook his head fondly; his little omega really knew how to live it up on a Saturday. 

“Well, the good news is that your boss called earlier while you were in the shower and says you have a shift tonight.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jensen nodded, looking slightly confused. “Why is that good news?” 

_Oh, the good deeds of men often go unnoticed,_ Tom thought dramatically. “I get free fries?”

The omega beamed flirtatiously and the Alpha felt himself melt. Jensen all clingy and vulnerable was irresistible, but innocently sexy Jensen was something else entirely. The omega came closer, stood on tiptoes and pressed himself up against Tom and whispered: “Free fries. Is that all you want, Alpha?” he licked his lips. “I can’t tempt you with anything else?”

Tom swallowed. Make that _knowingly_ sexy. He was completely speechless and wished he could do more than flap open his mouth uselessly at the mix of seduction and submission, and hugged the omega closer. To his surprise Jensen snorted derisively and slipped out of his arms.

“You little minx!” Tom couldn’t help but laugh, delighted at Jensen’s manipulation.

“Alphas are so easy. Leaders of the free world, my ass; it’s a wonder you ever get anything done. A little body contact and I can literally see your brains oozing out of your ears. Anyway, what’s the bad news?”

Right. Of course. Tom adopted a suitably concerned face because if Jared was acting like a bastard it was his duty to report back to Jensen and bask in the resulting damage - without looking like he was basking of course.

“I’m afraid it’s Padalecki,” he started.

He almost felt sorry for the poor Alpha.

==

Jensen was fuming. He badly wanted to hit someone and it may as well be Jared. He owed him one at the very least for his bruise.

How dare Jared think he was a commodity to be brought from some brain dead Alpha! Legally, his idiot brother had no rights over him, no matter how backward his thinking. Jensen was a human being who deserved to live his life as he wished. What did his omega status have to do with it? He cast Tom an uneasy look as he trailed by his side. He liked Tom, he honestly did, but a big part of him knew he was … not exactly _settling_ by agreeing to a relationship with him … but opting for an easier life, maybe? Tom was wealthy, good looking and most importantly of all, an Alpha. With him by his side Jensen would be protected and looked after. Tom had already upgraded his meds and Jensen owed him.

Jensen wasn’t an idiot and he knew he was making a mistake with Tom. He didn’t love him and despite the meds and his painful past, he wasn’t sure he trusted him. Did he really want to embark on a relationship with him – spend all his life with him? This wasn’t a harmless flirtation for Jensen; Alphas were expected to screw around but it was different for omegas. If this blew up in his face it could be very bad for Jensen long term. At the very least he would be seen as leading Tom on and for an omega that was bad - he might as well be screwing half of campus. It would just lead to more heartache if he wasn’t careful and the Alpha didn’t strike him as someone who could easily let a grudge go. 

He flushed, thinking of the kiss and gentle teasing between them and wondered what the hell he was doing. Jensen hadn’t left Texas to give up his life to the first Alpha who showed him kindness – and especially not an Alpha who’d treated him so abominably initially.

Tom had no option but to trail after Jensen as he sought out Jared at his home. When Jared opened the door the omega unconsciously took a step back so he was closer to Tom, deriving comfort from him. It made Tom inordinately proud of himself and he preened.

“I hear you’ve registered a formal process with ‘my Alpha’! What the hell does that mean?” Jensen yelled.

Jared rolled his eyes. “Come in. I’m not having an omega embarrass me on my doorstep.” He glared as Tom gently took Jensen’s arm and led him in to the living room. He hated the way Jensen clung to the Alpha for reassurance. 

He sighed patiently. “As is my right, I sent an application to Joshua Ackles as your Alpha to court you, Jensen, and I am meeting him in person next week to discuss the terms.” His letter of introduction had been quickly followed by a phone call from Jensen’s too-eager brother who clearly heard a financial opportunity to be made. Jared had already paid for his flight and accommodation and it offended him slightly that Jensen’s Alpha had so little pride. It did go some way to explaining the omega though.

“Josh?” Jensen’s laugh was a little manic and mostly outrage. “You’ve made a mistake; my brother has no responsibility for me. I don’t rely on him financially or even emotionally, so go ahead and talk to him until you’re blue in the face – it means squat to me.” 

“This may be a more liberal state but the law still applies.”

“There is no law, you idiot, that can force me to bend over for you. And if there was I’d rather die first, you arrogant shithead. It only exists in your fevered imagination.”

“My father--” 

“Yeah, well I can’t be blamed for _that_ prized specimen passing on his idiocy to you. In the meantime, keep away from me and my family. You have no right to talk to them. Do you understand what I’m saying or do I need to dumb it down? Keep your nose out of my business, Padalecki. I have no interest in you or your diminishing IQ.”

Outraged, Jared addressed Tom. No omega should ever dare speak to an Alpha in such a manner. “Aren’t you going to say anything?”

Tom waved his hands, smiling broadly. “Oh no. This is between you and Jensen, and I think he’s handling this just fine.”

Jensen’s answering look of adoration at Tom made him sick. He watched in disgust as Welling threw an arm over the smaller man’s shoulders as they left, the Alpha smug and winking cheekily at him.

==

Josh Ackles was as odious as Jared had expected. The man had no self-respect and it angered him that the man was, of all things, an Alpha. He was hardly his equal. If anything Jared had more in common with his younger omega brother. How two siblings could be so different in nature floored him. Even now, the Alpha’s eyes flickered greedily over his apartment, and Jared could tell he was just itching to touch and explore several pieces of artwork, no doubt having already mentally calculated their price.

The PI’s report had been … stimulating. 

The Ackles had come from a moneyed background and while they were nowhere near the same league as the Padalecki family in terms of wealth and prestige, they had been widely respected. All that changed when Jensen’s father had been caught stealing from his clients. He was thrown in prison and his family, suddenly impoverished, disappeared from the public eye. 

The present day showed a sorry picture; Ackles Snr. continued to languish in jail, having forbidden his youngest son from visiting him. Apparently no one else in the family had bothered it seemed to see him. His wife cut a desperate figure; angry and alcoholic, with several run-ins with family services. There was some evidence of suspected abuse – mostly directed at Jensen. Mostly isolated incidents with unexplained bruises - and more worryingly a couple of broken bones. There were also reports of general neglect but it was only Jensen again; for some reason there had not enough food to feed the lone omega in the family. 

From what he could tell the other siblings fared better; the Alpha son maybe contributing to Jensen’s injuries had never worked a day in his life. Where his money came from was a mystery. The Beta, Mackenzie, married to an older Beta about a year before Jensen left for college. Young maybe, but with a family background like hers, who could blame her?

As unthinkable as it was for an omega to travel alone and study, he couldn’t fault Jensen either for running from his family. They sounded awful, and Jared would insist he permanently cut all ties with them when they married. While lacking, it did go some way in explaining Jensen’s dismal view of Alphas. Both the male Alphas had horribly failed their omega; they should have treasured Jensen and cossetted him away from the pressures of everyday life. Instead they had left him exposed to abuse.

All in all, it took great restraint on his part not to yank Joshua out of his seat and throw him out of his home. Instead, Jared poured a second glass of bourbon and handed it to him. Josh took a sip and smiled, shuffling comfortably into the armchair.

“My brother was never an obedient bitch.”

Jared ground his teeth. “Is that so?”

A small, mean smirk appeared on the Alpha’s thin lips. He nodded. “He always thought he was better than me. Can you imagine? A good for nothing omega disobeying his Alpha brother! He won’t be easy to tame, and Lord knows I tried.” He took a bigger sip of his drink.

“God knows the bitch needs a firm hand to put him in his place. I’m afraid I was too generous with him, I let him think he was meant for better things.”

Jared bristled. The PI’s report had suggested Josh Ackles was anything but benevolent to his brother. 

“Jenny needs a Master. And,” Josh’s eyes lingered over Jared’s body, “I think you’re the man to do it.”

Jared repressed the shudder of revulsion he felt at the man’s close scrutiny of him. For a man with no visible means of support, Josh was rather well groomed. Maybe his family had some money squirrelled away after all. It would be something for the PI to look into.

The mean smirk broadened. “Count me in, Alpha Padalecki. I’ll do whatever I can to help. The only question is what do I get in return?”

==

Just a short distance away, Jensen took Tom’s hand, tugging him in the direction of his bedroom. 

Tom pulled away gently and smiled. “What are you doing, Jensen?”

“You’ve been a gentleman and you haven’t pushed. I appreciate that. But…” He stood on tiptoes and brushed his lips against the Alphas.

It was barely a kiss but it was enough to ignite the passion in the Alpha. Tom exhaled loudly and roughly pushed the omega back against the wall, kissing him until they were both breathless. Shaking, he took a step back, his eyes devouring how red and swollen Jensen’s lips were. How utterly debauched and beautiful he was.

“I’m inviting you to spend the night with me.” 

Despite himself, Tom laughed at Jensen’s frankness. It was a mistake, the omega was immediately offended.

“It doesn’t have to mean anything. I’m not asking you to knot me. It’s just sex and--”

Tom kissed the complaint off Jensen’s lips. When he reluctantly pulled away he was tugging Jensen’s generous bottom lip between his teeth. He let go and a line of spit was the only remaining link between their mouths. He nearly blacked out with lust when Jensen unconsciously licked his lips and severed the fragile link.

“When I take you it won’t just be sex, Jensen.” He really had to leave but he knew it wouldn’t take much if Jensen persisted.

The omega shook his head.

“Jensen,” he admonished, not sure how much he could fight this further when he really didn’t want to. “You’re a little drunk and I know your brother is here talking to Jared. I don’t want to be your little rebellion. Not tonight. Your first time is going to be special. And it’s going to be about us. Not--”

\--He kissed Jensen--

“Alcohol.

_\--kiss--_

“Your brother.”

_\--kiss--_

“Or Jared Padalecki.”

_\--a deeper lingering kiss that almost derailed his train of thought --_

“...It will be just me. And you.”

It was only later when he was alone in bed that Tom bemoaned his will power. He freaking deserved a medal.


End file.
